


Another Winchester

by Priestess27



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:54:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22256002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Priestess27/pseuds/Priestess27
Summary: Benny is BACK! And hunting with Sam and Dean but it's not all Sunshine and roses Sam still doesn't trust Benny but with the arrival of Sam an Dean's baby sister help matters or will it make things worst and what about Benny will he hate this Winchester or will he Loose his heart a second time to a mortal woman.
Relationships: Benny Lafitte/Original Female Character(s)





	Another Winchester

Chapter One: the Female Winchester.

Myra rose woke to her cell phone ringing. Feeling for the annoying sounds coming from her bedside table, Myra grabbed the offending tech. Flipping it open , she read the text from her brother Sam.

She quickly jumped into the shower. After that she washed up and got out. Dressing , Myra called Sam back. It rang for a few minutes before he answered.

"Hello." Sam spoke into his phone.

"Sam, hey what do you mean, he's back don't worry. He's with a friend!" Myra scheeched.

Sam yanked the phone from his ear at his sister's scheeches. Dean was on a hunt with Benny , they were tracking a vampire nest. And needed Benny while Sam waited as back up if needed. Which gave Sam time to look into their other hunt they were on.

"My, look he's safe. We're hunting a vamp nest." Sam tried to explain.

"Address now!" Myra yelled as she got into her truck.

Myra drove to work, getting out of her truck. She slammed the door shut. Walking into the dinner, Myra saw her boss and good friend Elizabeth Lafitte. Walking over to her, Myra brought her aside. Telling her that she had to go out of town due to her brothers.

Elizabeth nodded smiling and sent her on her way. Myra smiled before leaving.

Driving into town, myra drove to the motel that Same and Dean were staying in. Walking into the motel. Myra saw Sam leaned over his lap top at the table turning she noticed both beds were occupied , one had Dean sprawled across it while the other had another man she didn't know.

Walking over to Sam, Myra smiled gently pushing his shoulder. Sam smiled at her and quietly spoke to her about the case. Myra nodded listening intently.

"So whose ya friend." Myra Finely asked.

Sam looked over at Benny and frowned. "He's Dean's friend." Sam replied.

Myra frowned at Sam's quick response and netreul tone. Looking over at the lump on the other bed, Myra smiled at him before movie g to gett up. She walked over to Deans bed and jumped on him ,

~SPN~

dean sprung awake screaming causing Benny to jerk awake. Myra was on the floor laughing while Sam looked on at them. Dean stood up glaring at his sister. Benny walked over to dean moving behind him alittle which caused Myra to wonder. Sam stood up nodding to Benny. Dean nodded walking over to make a coffee.

"Why are you her Rya." Dean asked in a stern tone.

Myra crossed her arms. "I hear your back two months after!" She yelled, Benny slowly moved toward the door.

"Stop right there mista!" Myra added.

Benny froze at her tone. He heard Sam stifle a laugh and growled. Feeling like a teen again. He looked the girl over. She had Deans eye color while her hair matched Sam's , figuring she must be related in some form. Benny turned to face her. She was glaring at him, Benny matched it.

Myra glared at them all. Hello g and screaming at them one by one. Dean tried to interrupt, but myra didn't give him room too. Myra sighed, looking at the three men. Sitting down , she looked at her phone. Sighing again for what seem the hundredths time, myra looked up at him.

"I was worried I'm sorry. My boss let me come out only for a few days. She's swamped and after her other help left with no word , she's worried ill do the same." Myra commented.

Dean nodded, looking at his sister then at Benny. He walked over to myra and knelt in front of her.

"Your working?" He laughed. Myra glared at him. Trying not to smile.

"Yes, Liz is sweet. I don't know why that ass left her." Myra grumbled. Dean looked at Benny again before turning his gaze back on myra. "So what's Liz like" dean asked.

Myra beamed. "Her name's Liz Lafitte well Elizabeth but Liz for short." Myra explained which caused Benny to stiffen.

~SPN~

Benny listened to the siblings convocation, myra spoke to dean angrily at first before calming down slightly. He watched the siblings hug and talk low to each other when she mentioned Lizzy , Benny stiffened. He was still sore for leaving with out telling Liz. But with that hunter on his ass he had to get away. Keep her safe. Benny leaned against the wall, crossing his arms as the two Winchester's spoke.

Benny watched the female Winchester. She talked about Liz like a sister. Smiling slightly, the Southern Vampire stood from the wall and walked over to his suit case. He noticed Myra watching his every move. Getting into his suit case, Benny grabbed a shirt and pants. Sam tossed him a towel. Benny nodded to him in thanks before disappearing into the bathroom for a long shower.

Once Benny was out of sight Sam turned to dean. Looking at him with the look. Dean shrugged and moved toward the bed. Sighing, Sam smacked dean. He knew Benny left so they could tell myra about him. Thankfully the vampire was thinking out their family and not hiding. So Sam looked to his sister and back at dean.

Myra looked between her brothers and crossed her arms, she noticed the other guy leave and still wondered who he was. Dean didn't look to be forthcoming. But Sam looked ready to spill. Giving both dean and Sam a look, they smiled sitting down.

"Spill boys, what's going on." Myra asked standing between them.

"It's about...my friend and my time in Purgatory." Dean started. Myra looked at him in shock, but let him continue.

Dean took a deep breath before continuing. He stood up and started to pace.

His name's Benny, Benny Lafitte." Sam spoke up, helping dean.

Dean nodded to Sam thankful. "I met him in Purgatory, myra." Dean added.

~SPN~

Myra sat still sinking the information in. She heard the shower still going and breathed in and out. Purgatory was monster heaven/hell. It was where all monsters went when they died...taking in That information, myra paled. She took a deep breath. Benny was helping them soo he didn't kill, right? He was helping them. Dean trusted him, Sam looked tolerant of him. Myra stood trying not to panic.

What is he". She whispered.

"Ah vampire darlin." Bennys voice drifted.

Myra turned toward his voice, Benny stood leaning against the bathroom door, dressed. His arms crossed lightly over his chest. Looking at him, myra thought he was soo Handsome. Myra took him in an sighed. Her hand going to her throat where her scars from a vampire marred her skin. Myra nodded to herself. Benny was a vampire, a vampire. She reached for Sam and her brother pulled her into his arms.

Benny won't hurt you." Sam whispered.

Dean nodded hugging her as well, he told her that Benny was about only 50 years old in vampire age. He was turned in the 40s. Being only in his Thirties. Myra giggled at dean when he mentioned bennys nest hunting grounds.

Benny grumbled pushing dean down on his bed. Dean just kept laughing. Sam had a small smile on his face. Benny glared at the boys. Myra was looking at Benny. She now knew he wouldn't harm her, he was too at ease with the , dean told myra about the ships and then how Benny went veggie vamp. Myra laughed when dean called Benny a veggie vamp, Benny however growled lowly. Shaking his head , Benny looked at myra.

They talked about bennys home town, myra slapped him hard on the shoulder only to be grabbed by the vampirate. Laughing, Benny held her around the giggled while dean looked at Benny causing the southern vamp to release myra. Dean nodded to him and they both walked out the door.

dean moved toward the car, sitting on the hood. Benny was leaning against the hood. They just stood there thinking. Dean sighed, looking at Benny and knew he was upset about liz. Walking over to his friend, dean patted him on the back.

"You worried about Liz." Dean asked.

Benny nodded, not looking at him. "Yeah, I just left her man...cause ya hunter friend but I just left" Benny replied.

Dean nodded , looking at his friend an patted his shoulder lightly. Dean sat on the hood of the impala, smirking at Benny. Benny just smiked at him. They moved their conversation onto the vamp nest they were tracking. Benny wanted to go in first and then have dean and sammy back him up. With cas up in the air, they were on they were own. Benny looked towards the motel door , myra walked out, holding up two hot cocco cups. Smiling at the boys.

Taking the drink, Benny thanked her while dean just chugged his down at myra , he shook his head when he saw her glaring at her brother.

"Where's my thank you sis!" Myra snarled.

Dean looked at her, smirking. He nodded to her and raised his glass to her. Myra shook her head, kissing bennys cheek, she walked back inside. The boys soon followed awhile later, Benny fell back onto his bed. Myra was at Sam's laptop. Watching dean and Benny fall onto their beds, myra giggled. Myra stayed at the table for another two hours. Before she slid into bed with Benny .Benny subconsciously wrapped her in his arms. Myra giggled but tried not to startle the vampirate.

~SPN~

The next morning, myra woke to an empty bed. Looking over toward Deans bed, myra saw dean and Sam crashed on it but Benny was nowhere to be found. Getting up myra stood and walked over to the coffee pot. She poured the boys one and set them aside.

Sighing, myra sat at the table. Noticing bennys duffle was gone. She shook her head. Looking at the laptop. She read the local news. Nothing came up. Hours later, Sam was up, Researching with her while dean asked around town.

Awhile later , Myra headed out to find the vampire nest while the boys looked for Benny. Looking at any possible leads , myra went to visit the last victims family. Walking up the steps to the house, myra knocked on the door and smiled when they answered. Smiling at the woman, myra walked in and introduced herself. Getting no answers there, myra headed for the motel hoping dean would have something. Driving into the motel parking lot, myra saw Benny leaning against the door to their room.

Slamming the door to her truck shut once she parked. Myra stormed over to Benny, grabbing the vampirate by his coat, she glared up at him angrily. Wanting nothing more then to smack him silly. Benny raised an eyebrow at her.

"Where have you been!" Myra yelled, Benny looked at her confused.

"Out darlin" Benny drawled.

Myra glared at him and shoved him hard into the side of the motel. Crossing g her arms over her chest , she started screaming at him.

"Do you have any idea how worried dean was!" Myra screamed.

Benny just looked at her hard when she shoved him, a growl In his throat. Benny glared right back at her, not knowing what her problem was at all. Benny continued to glared at the female Hunter. Crossing his arms over his chest. The vampire watched as she screamed at him, saying Dean was worried no more like she was worried. Leaning against the motel wall, Benny sighed. Myra screamed at the vampire untill her voice was hoarce. "Darlin, I went for a walk that's it . I needed to clear mAh head" Benny told her once she calmed down.

~SPN~

The next morning , Benny got up , showered and dressed then woke Dean up by grabbing the hunters ancle an pulling him off the bed. Dean fell onto the floor with a thud. Shooting up , yelling at Benny , who just smirked. Dean shoved Benny away once he was up heading to the shower. Benny then woke Sam. Waking Sam was easy. The younger Winchester didn't trust Benny so Sam easily woken. Benny then headed out to the car. After baby Winchester yelled at him the night before, Benny wanted nothing to do with the woman. So she was still laying sleeping when both Hunters got done packing up. Dean woke up Myra, gently shaking her shoulder.

Myra got up smiling at Sam an Dean before hoping in the shower , after she was down she met them out at the car or as Dean preferred 'baby' shaking her head smiling to herself. Myra got into the back seat. Next to Benny. The vampire ignored her for the better part of the ride. Heading into the next town.

Benny looked at Dean and sighed. Night had fallen and the boys looked to be getting sleepy. " Sam want mah to drive." Benny asked.

Sam nodded and pulled over. Benny got out of the back seat and waited for Sam to do the same. Sam thanked him, telling him where to go. Taking off after Sam was safely in the back. Benny followed Sam's directions. Sam had him pull into a hotel about three hours later. Pulling the car to a stop,csam got out and went to pay for a couple nights. He picked the family room. Sam thought it was big enough for them to stay in for the week.

"What we looking for this week." The vampire asked.

Sam laughed " evil spirits less Cass Grace's us with Angels problems" Sam said.

Benny smirked lifting Myra into his arms , walking her into the hotel. " Wake Dean, I'm not carrying him inside" Benny said walking away. Minutes later Sam and a tired Dean walked in with all their things. Benny was in the little kitchen. Dean walked over to him and sat down.

"So what brings us to Texas" .Benny asked.

Dean handed him a newspaper and Benny looked it over. Reading the first couple pages , the vampire paled. There were a bunch of thoeries that could be case here. From vamps to demons. Or even a spirit. People were disappearing all over town. Setting the paper down , Benny smirked . He was always ready for a fight.

So Dean and Sam made a plan to ask around while Myra and Benny went and looked up the local legends at the Library. They thought that it would be good to narrow down suspects. Dean was right , having them split up and look for leads we're good. Benny nodded biding the two hunters a goodnight before retreating to his bed. Tomorrow the real work begins.

A/N whooooohoooo okay that's chapter one , I'm gonna watch my supernatural DVDs to get ideas for chapter two please review and hey sring some of your own ideas on me so poll what favorite bad guys do you wanna see!

A. Crowley and his mama witch

Lucifer and if so what do you want him to be baddy or bad turned helpful.


End file.
